freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Death Minigames/@comment-187.155.103.48-20141118024853
heres my theory: t the foxy game happened first . because the first two times you runn most of the kids are happy but with one upset. then before the third time the give cake gave happened. freedy was giving cake to the children of the birthday and the kid which birthday whas that day whas crying outside because he got the notice that his mom, dad, etc whas brutaly murdered by a psychopath.then one car arrived and the kid saw a man with a knife or something like that and paniqued. the man murdered the kid and hided his body inside the giftbox where puppet whas stored and the kids soul possesed puppet, explaning puppets obssetion with gifts. then the man proceded to kill the other kids using the golden freddy suit (which of curse never actualy had an endoesqueleton because it was a spare) and scape. foxy saw the corpses but wasnt able to fo anything but leave them. then the place closed down and everybody went out until the arrive of the police. pupppet turned active and started moving around the pizzeria and found the corpses. he stuffed them inside the animatronics "giving them the gift of life" because he knew that whas the reason of why he whas alive. freddy, bonnie, chica and foxy turnned alive and started wandering around the place. then the place got closed over sanitation because of the rotting corpses inside the animatonics. the restaurant opened again in a bigger place and with new animatronics. puppet tampered with IAs because he knew that if the old animatronics only would be abble to walk at night the real assasin will not be taked down. and since the servos of the new ones having ciminal databases didnt were very usefull to do such thing since the assasin is part of the staff and whasent considered a predator by the newer models. so he tampered with their IAs meking them aggresive towards the staff and activating them at night too. puppet whasnt satisfied with the results an started making them aggrecive towards adults in general. he keeped doing this until the "bite of 87" took place. freddy always tried to stop him but whas too slow to realy do anything. the plase closed again and the new animatronics (and maybe puppet itmself) got destroyed, the staff repaired the old ones, they selled the plase where whas the restaurant and then opened again in the old location with little renovations. the old animatronics hunted down the assasin (phone guy) and started hunting mike because he knew too much. finaly phone guy its the purple man because if you pay attention to the minigames the purple man sometimes has a phone in one of his hands. also phone guy said that foxy whas alwais his favorite animatronic. in the foxy minigame you can see the purple man standing outside pirate cove, smiling while he sees foxy sprinting for one last time before scaping from the plase